


Weekly Reylofic

by Lubamoon



Series: Microfics and Drabbles by @reylomicrofics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Discussions, Reylofic Prompt, Short One Shot, Star Wars References, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Weekly Reylofic Excercises byReylomicrofic HubEnglish/Español
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Microfics and Drabbles by @reylomicrofics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740196
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. May, 7th 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two characters, who are romantically involved, are having an argument somewhere public. Character 1 hates PDA and is trying to be quiet.Character 2 doesn't care at all what the other patrons think.

Ben arrived at the station almost breathless, checking that the bus was still parked. He mentally thanked an elderly couple who were delaying the driver, in a hurry to load their bags.

He searched through the crowd for the face of Rey and soon found her almost at the end of the line, looking like she had cried and without the usual glow that he loved so much about her.

The people who were nearby recognized him immediately and soon began to whisper quietly, looking at each other without dissimulation.

Rey raised her head, still lost in thought, and turned to face Ben who was running.

But she was determined to ignore him, even though her heart hurt even more than she thought possible.

“Wait! Rey!” He didn't mind shouting; he didn't care if there were witnesses and what they were going to say next. “There's something you should know!”

She tried not to pay attention to him, but in the end she won't. Leaving the line, she intercepted Ben and took him aside, looking sideways as everyone was already pointing at them openly.

“Keep your voice down!” She apprehended him back with her eyes.

“No. I don't give a shit what they think!” And looked over Rey's shoulder to reinforce his words, where a sizeable audience was gathering. “All my life I have put up with these people! They think they know me, they think they know everything about me. But they don't!”

“SHHHH! Calm down, Ben!” Rey was looking nervously sideways. Maybe he didn't mind, but she was worried about the anger that was starting to build up inside him. She pushed him a little further away from the ear and gaze of the curious.

He seemed to react and looked her in the eye. He had mentally gone over all the things he wanted to say to her, but the words got stuck in his throat and he had to swallow several times before he could speak.

“I'm sorry about what happened. I was a complete ass. I'm sorry I didn't tell you...”

“It's too late for that, Ben. Stop it.” She turned away from him and crossed her arms. She suddenly felt cold as she cut off contact with the heat of his body.

“I know, I won't try to change your mind. What I did was unforgivable.” Ben ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to scream, he wanted to smash something to vent the self-hatred he felt at the time. “But you have to know that she didn't abandon you... She fought for you but in the end she had to let you go.”

Rey took a few moments before she answered.

“How do you know? Why are you doing this?” She tried to stop the tears that were already clouding her vision.

“She left something for you. Please, let me show you.” Ben took out a yellow, crumpled piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to Rey.

The girl read the words avidly and he embraced her at the exact moment when she collapsed.

It was like breaking free, discovering a secret kept for years, eating away at her soul little by little. Her legs loosened and she was grateful to have a friend like Ben to hold her at such a time.

_No, not a friend. Much more than that._

“Everything will be fine, you'll see.” He stroked her back as she writhed in the spasms of crying and deposited a tender kiss on her forehead.

The caress took effect and soon she was reassured.

“I didn't think I would live to see this" she said a little more cheerfully. “The day you broke at least three of your sacred rules.” She turned away to see that the passengers were beginning to board the transport, and then she whispered and pointed at them.

He looked at her with fascination, he never tired of it. And then he shrugged.

“I think it was worth it. Anyway, they were silly rules... Besides,” Ben smiled hard. “Let them talk.”

* * *

Ben llegó casi sin aliento a la estación, comprobando que el colectivo aún estaba estacionado. Agradeció mentalmente a una pareja de ancianos que estaba demorando al conductor, apurado por cargar sus maletas.

Buscó entre la multitud el rostro de Rey y pronto la encontró casi al final de la fila, con aspecto de haber llorado y sin el brillo habitual que tanto amaba de ella.

Las personas que estaban cerca lo reconocieron inmediatamente y pronto comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja, mirando a uno y al otro sin disimulo.

Rey levantó la cabeza, aún perdida en sus pensamientos, y giró para enfrentar a Ben que venía corriendo.

Pero estaba decidida a ignorarlo, a pesar de que su corazón le dolía aún más de lo que creía posible que pudiera doler.

— ¡Espera! ¡Rey! —A él no le importaba gritar, le tenía sin cuidado que hubiera testigos y lo que fueran a comentar luego. — ¡Hay algo que debes saber!

Ella intentó no prestarle atención pero al final ganó la curiosidad. Saliendo de la fila, interceptó a Ben y lo llevó aparte, mirando de reojo como todo el mundo ya los señalaba abiertamente.

— ¡Baja la voz! —Lo reprimió con la mirada

—No. ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piensen! — y miró por encima de su hombro, hacia donde se estaba reuniendo un público considerable, para reforzar sus palabras. — ¡Toda mi vida he aguantado a estas personas! Creen que me conocen, creen saber todo acerca de mí. ¡Pero no es así!

— ¡SHHH! ¡Cálmate, Ben! —Rey miraba nerviosamente hacia los lados. Tal vez a él no le molestara pero le preocupaba la furia que comenzaba a brotar dentro de él. Lo empujó un poco más para quedar lejos del oído y la mirada de los curiosos.

Él pareció reaccionar y la miró a los ojos. Había repasado mentalmente todas las cosas que quería decirle, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y tuvo que tragar varias veces antes de poder hablar.

—Rey. Lamento lo que pasó. Fui un completo asno. Lamento no haberte dicho…

—Es tarde para eso, Ben. Ya déjalo. —Ella se apartó de él y se cruzó de brazos. Sintió frío de repente al cortar el contacto con el calor de su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, no intentaré hacer que cambies de idea. Lo que hice fue imperdonable. —Ben se pasó una mano por el pelo. Quería gritar, quería destrozar algo para desahogar el odio hacia sí mismo que sentía en ese momento. —Pero tienes que saber que ella no te abandonó… luchó por ti pero al final tuvo que dejarte ir.

Rey se tomó unos instantes antes de contestar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Rey intentó frenar las lágrimas que ya empañaban su visión.

— Ella dejó algo para ti. Por favor, déjame mostrarte. —Ben sacó del bolsillo de su saco un papel amarillento y arrugado que entregó a Rey.

La muchacha leyó ávidamente las palabras y él la abrazó en el momento exacto en el que ella se derrumbó.

Era como liberarse, descubrir un secreto guardado durante años, carcomiendo su alma de a poco. Sus piernas se aflojaron y agradeció contar con un amigo como Ben para sostenerla en un momento como ese.

_No, no un amigo. Mucho más que eso._

—Todo estará bien, ya verás. —Él le acarició la espalda mientras ella se retorcía por los espasmos del llanto y depositó un beso tierno en su frente.

La caricia surtió efecto y pronto Rey se tranquilizó.

—No pensé que viviría para ver esto —Dijo ella un poco más animada. —El día en el que rompiste al menos tres de tus reglas sagradas. —Se apartó para comprobar que los pasajeros comenzaban a abordar el transporte sin dejar de cuchichear y señalarlos— Has hecho un verdadero espectáculo.

Él la miró con fascinación, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que valió la pena. De todas maneras, eran reglas tontas… Además, —Ben sonrió con ganas. —déjalos que hablen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Meet me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)


	2. May, 14th 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describe a place from the viewpoint of a traveler who's visiting for the first time. Describe the same place again from the viewpoint of a local. Think about the different places in the city each would find interesting. Have each character list three things they love and three things they hate about the city. 
> 
> English/Español

[Reylomicrofic Hub](https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics)

Well, I don't know if I did the exercise but

I got a little carried away with the excitement

of writing something very personal! 

* * *

ENGLISH

It's Monday, very early, and Ben welcomes his routine with an enthusiasm that could be relief but also boredom.

Even though the day is long, he prepared an austere breakfast. He'll have time after buying lunch in the middle of the day.

He packs his computer, phone, and other papers into the black briefcase. He checks for the last time that nothing is missing but does so to delay the inevitable: everything is in place as usual and he has no choice but to leave home for work.

The Chandrila&Co. bureau is not far enough for him to take the bus or to get there by car, so every day he makes the same journey on foot to and from work. He could walk there in his sleep, or with his eyes closed, and arrive safely at his destination.

Ben has memorized every difference in the level on the sidewalk, every puddle of water left by the doorman of the next-door building every day minutes before he leaves, has calculated the time it takes for traffic lights to give way to pedestrians, and could guess what day of the week it is just by detecting the greater or lesser flow of vehicles on the busy streets of the city’s downtown.

But that's one of those days when he feels a little rebellious and wants to leave the safety of his innocuous and predictable route. That's why he makes a detour shortly before arriving, he has plenty of time.

When he enters the circuit of galleries he discovers a new world, a universe with its own rules, a space of the city that remains hidden within the magic of its labyrinths.

Ben is a little afraid of getting lost but a part of him wishes that would happen to him, it would be a good excuse to be late for his tedious work, to get rid of the numbness in his body that he spends days, months, locked in a small cubicle with a big window that does not face any particularly tempting landscape.

At least then he would have an adventure to tell himself.

He begins by doing it once a week, then every two days, until he finally knows the whole circuit like the back of his hand. Ben knows that there are galleries that specialize in certain areas, that others do not pursue any other logic than that of succession of businesses of all kinds, he knows the best times to travel and avoids the areas with the least amount of people for his own safety.

He soon becomes familiar with the routine of these micro-worlds that were there before him and will still be there when he leaves or when he changes jobs, he starts greeting people he doesn't know but who cross his path every day and he doesn't miss the puddles and the loose bricks on the sidewalk outside. On rainy days he goes out without an umbrella because he has a roof secured for much of his journey.

Each gallery has its own name, its own music. Some are hidden and have nothing of the sort; others offer you the warmth of home with their aroma of freshly brewed coffee and sandalwood essences.

He discover places he didn't know existed and learn to detect small variations that would escape those who are passing by, which are many. He becomes a part of the structure without being able to avoid it, he gets sad when a business closes and he gets excited when someone else opens, although he never stops to buy anything or talk to the owners.

He is happy like this, convincing himself that he does something different from time to time, while his life follows the normal, agreed course.

His own work schedule sometimes overlaps with that of some businesses he would like to know about, so he always finds them closed. He tells himself that he could visit them when he is not working or on weekends, but forgets those thoughts by the end of the day. Perhaps because it's all part of the same game, intriguing and mysterious.

_Takodana Books_ is one of them. Ben is especially interested in the place that has recently opened, and from the outside, even with the lights off, he can detect the order and neatness of the interior. He could even swear that the music is still playing even though there is no one inside. Some of its enchantment sticks to him and helps him get through the rest of the day.

* * *

The ink of the pen dries as Rey and her locator shake hands in a gesture of agreement. She is the new owner of a business that will be much more than that to her: an opportunity to do what she loves.

With an optimistic smile, she opens the door of the small glazed cubicle to check the improvements she will have to make. She is happy to see that the previous owner has left a lot of his furniture and will not claim it; it is too late for that.

She writes down in a notebook with yellow sunflowers on the cover the list of materials she needs and sketches with her mind how the place will look like when finished. Even though she has no help from anyone and her friends have not encouraged her in her business, the plan is going to work, she is sure of that.

Everything is new to her but she decides not to be afraid. It's true that she misses the sunlight and the wind; she would like at least to have a window to be near the outside that she enjoys so much. In there it seems that the hours do not pass, but indeed they do.

Her neighbors look at her with curiosity and feel the doubts of others piercing like arrows. They probably wonder what kind of business hers will be, whether it might be a disadvantage to them who have been there for years. Rey has to pay one´s dues.

But she takes comfort in the thought that she has studied the situation to the extreme. There is nothing in that place like what she is about to offer, and she knows that being close to her customers is an important and necessary condition for sacrificing her own comforts, at least until she gets used to the place.

In a couple of weeks everything is ready and as if it were part of a ritual, she lights a scented candle to officially open it. Everything is in place, the books, the paintings and the small porcelain figurines on the shelves. _Takodana Books_ has opened its doors.

Rey lights up the player and the sound of the music as if it were sunlight escapes through the door, flooding the entire gallery with something like the happiness she herself feels.

She sits behind her desk waiting for something to happen, for someone to come in.

* * *

Ben is late for work for the first time in years. But he doesn't punish himself too much for that, because that day he finally finds the business open.

Something drives him to go in, even though he has no intention of buying anything and time has not stopped on his watch.

Of course, none of this matters to him when the owner welcomes him with joy, a real welcome that brings a smile just like hers.

Rey is always happy when the door bell rings. She does not always manage to actually sell books, but people leave happy because she seeds in each of them a pleasant and warm emotion. She listens to them for hours, even if they don't buy anything from her; she invites them with tea and cookies. And she does it because she is very happy this way, she enjoys it, even if it is not as easy as she imagined at first.

Her visitor is remotely familiar, but she doesn’t know where she knows him from. As he looks a little bewildered and uncomfortable, her first reaction is to smile at him and offer him some cookies.

He accepts them with a nod, she doesn't remember greeting him, but they stare at each other for a few seconds, without saying anything. And it feels good, very good, like home.

Ben completely loses track of time and doesn't care much about it, he knows that nobody really needs him, and if they do, they can call him on his phone.

But nobody calls him. Maybe everything is finally conspiring in his favor because he feels he has to be in that place and in that moment, to meet Rey. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to stray from his path or fall asleep after all.

The next day, Rey starts opening her business a few minutes early in the hope of seeing Ben again and at the end of the week she changes her opening hours for good, even though she knows that no one is going to get up at seven in the morning to buy a book.

She doesn't really care as long as she can talk to him about the thousands things they have in common, as long as she can spend some time in his company. Those are hers happiest moments of the day.

Nor does she care how many hours she spends there, between those four glazed walls, even though she misses the sky, the wind and the rain.

Because her days always begin with a smile that gives her the warmth of a thousand suns, Ben's smile.

* * *

ESPAÑOL

Es lunes, muy temprano, y Ben le da la bienvenida a la rutina con una emoción que podría ser de alivio pero también de aburrimiento.

A pesar de que el día es largo, se prepara un desayuno austero. Ya tendrá tiempo después de comprar el almuerzo a mitad del día.

Empaca su computadora, su teléfono y otros papeles en el portafolios negro. Revisa por última vez que nada le falte pero lo hace para demorar lo inevitable: todo está en su lugar como siempre y no le queda más remedio que abandonar su hogar para ir a trabajar.

El despacho de la firma Chandrila&Co. no le queda lo suficientemente lejos como para tomar el colectivo ni para llegar hasta allí en su automóvil, por eso todos los días hace el mismo recorrido a pie tanto para ir como para volver. Podría caminar dormido, con los ojos cerrados, y llegaría sano y salvo a su destino.

Ben ha memorizado cada desnivel en la vereda, cada charco de agua que deja la portera del edificio contiguo todos los días minutos antes de que él salga, ha calculado el tiempo que tardar los semáforos en dejarle paso a los peatones y podría adivinar qué día de la semana es con sólo detectar la afluencia mayor o menor de los vehículos en las transitadas calles del centro de la ciudad.

Pero ese es uno de esos días en los que se siente un poco rebelde y quiere abandonar la seguridad que le brinda su recorrido seguro y predecible. Por eso se desvía poco antes de llegar, tiene tiempo de sobra.

Cuando entra en el circuito de galerías descubre un mundo nuevo, un universo con sus propias reglas, un espacio de la ciudad que permanece oculto con su magia de laberinto.

Ben tiene un poco de temor a perderse pero una parte de él desea que le pase eso, sería una buena excusa para llegar tarde a su tedioso trabajo, quitarse el entumecimiento de su cuerpo que pasa días, meses, encerrado en un pequeño cubículo con una gran ventana que no se orienta a ningún paisaje particularmente tentador.

Al menos así tendría una aventura para contarse a sí mismo.

Comienza haciéndolo una vez a la semana, después cada dos días, hasta que finalmente conoce todo el circuito como la palma de su mano. Ben sabe que hay galerías especializadas en rubros, que otras no persiguen ninguna otra lógica más que la de la sucesión de negocios de todo tipo, conoce los mejores horarios para transitar y evita las zonas con menor afluencia de gente por su propia seguridad.

Pronto se familiariza con la rutina de estos micromundos que estaban ahí antes que él y seguirán estando cuando se vaya o cuando cambie de trabajo, empieza a saludar gente que no conoce pero que se cruza con él todos los días y no extraña los charcos y los ladrillos flojos de la vereda exterior. Los días de lluvia sale sin paraguas porque tiene techo asegurado durante gran parte de su trayectoria.

Cada galería tiene su propio nombre, su propia música. Algunas están ocultas y no tienen nada de eso, otras le ofrecen la calidez de lo hogareño con su aroma a café recién hecho y esencias de sándalo.

Descubre lugares que no sabía que existían y aprende a detectar pequeñas variaciones que se les escaparían a quienes están de paso, que son muchos. Se convierte en una parte más de la estructura sin poder evitarlo, se entristece cuando algún negocio se cierra, se emociona cuando algún otro abre, aunque nunca se detiene a comprar nada ni a hablar con sus dueños.

Es feliz así, convenciéndose de que hace algo diferente de vez en cuando, mientras su vida sigue el curso normal, pactado.

Su propio horario de trabajo a veces se superpone con el de algunos negocios que le gustaría conocer, por lo que siempre los encuentra cerrados. Se dice a sí mismo que podría visitarlos cuando no trabaje o los fines de semana, pero olvida esos pensamientos al finalizar el día. Tal vez porque todo es parte del mismo juego, intrigante y misterioso.

_Libros Takodana_ es uno de ellos. Ben siente especial interés por el lugar abierto recientemente y desde afuera, aún con las luces apagadas, puede detectar el orden y la prolijidad del interior. Hasta podría jurar que la música sigue sonando aunque no haya nadie adentro. Algo de sus magia se adhiere en él y le ayuda a soportar el resto del día.

* * *

La tinta del bolígrafo se seca mientras Rey y su locador estrechan las manos en un gesto de acuerdo. Es la flamante propietaria de un negocio que para ella será mucho más que eso: una oportunidad de hacer lo que ama.

Con una sonrisa optimista, abre la puerta del pequeño cubículo vidriado para comprobar las reformas que deberá hacer. Se alegra al observar que el dueño anterior ha dejado muchos de sus muebles y no los va a reclamar, es tarde para eso.

Anota en una libreta con girasoles amarillos en la tapa la lista de materiales que necesita y dibuja con su mente cómo quedará el lugar al terminar. A pesar de que no recibe ayuda de nadie y de que sus amigos no le han alentado en su empresa, el plan va a funcionar, está segura de eso.

Todo es nuevo para ella pero decide no tener miedo. Es cierto que extraña la luz del sol y el viento, le gustaría al menos tener una ventana para estar cerca del exterior que tanto disfruta. Allí dentro parece que las horas no pasan, pero efectivamente lo hacen.

Sus vecinos la miran con curiosidad y siente como flechas las dudas ajenas. Seguramente se preguntan qué clase de negocio será el suyo, si puede llegar a ser una desventajoso para ellos que están allí desde hace años. Rey tiene que pagar el derecho de piso.

Pero se consuela pensando que ha estudiado la situación en extremo. No existe en ese lugar nada como lo que ella está a punto de ofrecer y sabe que estar cerca de sus clientes es una condición importante y necesaria para sacrificar sus propias comodidades, al menos hasta que se acostumbre al lugar.

En un par de semanas está todo listo y como si fuera parte de un ritual mágico, enciende una vela aromática para abrir oficialmente. Todo está en su lugar, los libros, los cuadros y las pequeñas figuritas de porcelana en los estantes. _Libros Takodana_ ha abierto sus puertas.

Rey enciende el reproductor y el sonido de la música como si fuera la luz del sol se escapa por la puerta, inundando a toda la galería de algo parecido a la felicidad que ella misma siente.

Se sienta detrás de su escritorio a esperar que pase algo, que alguien entre.

* * *

Ben está llegando tarde al trabajo por primera vez en años. Pero no se castiga demasiado por eso, porque ese día finalmente encuentra el negocio abierto.

Algo le impulsa a entrar, aunque no tiene en mente comprar nada y el tiempo no se ha detenido en su reloj. Claro que nada de esto le importa cuando la propietaria lo recibe con alegría, una auténtica bienvenida que le provoca una sonrisa igual a la de ella.

Rey siempre está feliz cuando la campanilla de la puerta suena. No siempre consigue vender sus libros, pero las personas se van felices porque ella siembra en cada uno de ellos una emoción agradable y cálida. Los escucha por horas, aunque no le compren nada; les convida con té y galletitas. Y lo hace porque es muy feliz de esta manera, lo disfruta, aunque no sea tan fácil como lo imaginó al principio.

Su visitante le es remotamente familiar, pero no sabe de dónde lo conoce. Como se ve un poco desconcertado e incómodo, su primera reacción es sonreírle y ofrecerle unas galletas.

Él las acepta con un gesto de la cabeza, ella no recuerda haberlo saludado, pero se quedan unos segundos mirándose, sin decir nada. Y se siente bien, muy bien, como en casa.

Ben pierde completamente la noción del tiempo y no le importa demasiado, sabe que nadie lo necesita realmente, y si así fuera, pueden llamarlo a su teléfono.

Pero nadie lo llama. Quizás al fin todo está conspirando en su favor porque siente que tiene que estar en ese lugar y en ese momento, para conocer a Rey. Tal vez no fue mala idea desviarse de su recorrido o quedarse dormido, después de todo.

Al día siguiente, Rey empieza a abrir su negocio unos minutos antes con la esperanza de volver a ver a Ben y al finalizar la semana cambia su horario de apertura de manera definitiva, aunque sabe que nadie se va a levantar a las siete de la mañana para comprar un libro.

Realmente no le importa mientras pueda conversar un rato con él de las miles de cosas que tienen en común, mientras pueda pasar un tiempo en su compañía. Esos son los momentos más felices del día para Rey.

Tampoco le preocupa la cantidad de horas que pasa allí, entre esas cuatro paredes vidriadas, aunque extrañe el cielo, el viento y la lluvia. Porque sus días siempre comienzan con una sonrisa que le da la calidez de miles de soles, la sonrisa de Ben.


	3. Thursday 21st May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character has witnessed a crime, and now they have to identify the perpetrator in a police line-up. All of the suspects are quite similar-looking but there is one vivid aspect of the guilty party that stands out.

ENGLISH

It had been months since Ben had left the First Order to join the Resistance in Ajan Kloss. The war was not yet over but the balance was tipped in favor of General Leia Organa because in addition to now having an indispensable ally, her son had returned home and for her there was no greater victory.

Anakin rejoiced in silence. He felt partly guilty for not having appeared for years to guide his grandson, but he concluded that in the end everything turned out quite well without his ghostly intervention from the Force. That was why he was still hiding, spying in the shadows to choose the exact moment when he could persuade his descendants.

Although, to be honest, his real intention was to watch over them and perhaps have a little fun with their domestic affairs.

Especially for Ben, to whom he felt eternally indebted and was eager to help him.

Adjusting to his new life had not been easy for his grandson because many of his new comrades still disliked him. But with the help of Rey and Leia he soon began to make progress and lately he was collaborating with some missions, enjoying the full confidence of most of the Rebel crew.

Anakin was very proud of him and was pleased to feel that the small spark of Light that young Rey had seen inside him, now shone with intensity. It was all thanks to her and her unwavering faith in Ben. They reminded him a little of his own history, but with a better result because they made better decisions in time.

But some people at the base still didn't accept it and there were others who cared about Rey, perhaps too much.

And there were the jokers.

Anakin didn't know their names, but two of them were very close to Rey and another one had arrived with Ben from the _Steadfast_ , months before, with a rather spoiled cat.

They were not aggressive or violent with Ben, deep down they were beginning to realize that they were all on the same side. The cat's owner seemed to know him better, and soon allied himself with the other two to importune the former Supreme Leader.

Although he could understand them, the imminent victory and the coexistence made the days a bit boring at the Base.

After all, hiding Ben's boots or painting his face while he slept were not things that made an attempt on his life, and Anakin had no reason to intervene. So he decided to laugh with them, even if they were acting like children. Of course, none of these jokes had reached the ears of the General who, from her position, could not waste time with pillage, nor those of Rey who would defend her dyad even from the insects of the jungle if they hurt him.

The one who was not amused by all these misdeeds was Ben himself, of course. But he suffered in silence trying to control his anger to show Rey that he was a new man, changed, much more grown-up and serious than those she considered almost brothers.

However, that day Anakin witnessed that Ben's patience had a limit. And that limit was a simple drawing.

His grandson had found Rey and a friend laughing in front of a sheet of paper in one of the base corridors. He approached with curiosity because something in his beloved's blush anticipated that he was the girls' reason for fun. He would be sorry to see that immediately when he managed to remove the evidence of the nefarious crime.

Someone had made a caricature of Ben, with a gigantic and disproportionate torso and his characteristic black pants and a very small black head of hair. And if that wasn't enough, the cartoon balloon next to the funny character left no doubt that it was him: _Ben Swolo._

Leia was passing by and witnessed the scene. Anakin observed how she made an enormous effort not to laugh, the relationship with her son was not easy and it was a good opportunity to win his favor. It was also a real lack of respect for herself, who spent all her time trying to save their necks, while some member of the Resistance applied her remarkable artistic skills for evil purposes.

Anakin couldn't mind their own business, it would be too strange and for some reason he thought it would make things worse. But he knew the culprit; he had seen him minutes before showing the unfortunate drawing to the other two subjects.

But Leia had her suspicions too and would be the one to deliver justice, as always. Although it didn't take much, the accomplices immediately gave away the culprit just by looking at him.

The strange trio approached from the opposite end of the corridor, surely congratulating themselves on the success of their last prank. But their smiles froze when they saw Ben's red face, Leia's bowed head and gesture of disappointment, and Rey’s crossed arms.

The tallest of them cleared his throat and held in both hands the flawless fire-colored hair. Anakin recognized him as the cat's owner. He was uncomfortable with the new uniform he was forced to wear, but he didn't lose his composure for a second but kept his chin up and gave Ben a murderous look.

But he was not responsible.

The second subject, a little shorter than the previous one, adjusted his leather jacket and crossed his arms, avoiding Rey’s gaze and pursing his thick lips as if to say something but considering that it was better not to, moving his head from side to side. The gesture made him look guilty, but Anakin was sure he was not. 

The third could not help but smile at the corners of his mouth. To avoid being noticed, he hid his face in the dark bandanna he always wore, and then he raised his head and squinted as if he did not understand the scene he was witnessing. Anakin identified the subject as part of the body of pilots, and he had heard many say that he was quite good at art.

So there was no doubt. He was the criminal mastermind.

When Leia approached the man with curly hair with the drawing in her hand, his companions, one on each side of him, looked at him at the same time indicating that they had nothing to do with the felony and taking a step back, they left him to his fate by running in the opposite direction.

* * *

ESPAÑOL 

Habían pasado meses desde que Ben abandonara la Primera Orden para unirse a la Resistencia en Ajan Kloss. La guerra aún no terminaba pero la balanza se inclinaba a favor de la General Leia Organa porque además de contar ahora con un aliado imprescindible, su hijo había vuelto a casa y para ella no existía victoria mayor.

Anakin se regocijaba en silencio. Se sentía culpable en parte por no haber aparecido durante años para guiar a su nieto, pero llegó a la conclusión que al final todo resultó bastante bien sin su intervención de fantasma de la Fuerza. Por eso se mantenía aún oculto, espiando entre las sombras para elegir el momento exacto en el que pudiera persuadir a sus descendientes. Aunque, para ser sinceros, su verdadera intención era velar por ellos y tal vez divertirse un poco con sus asuntos domésticos.

En especial por Ben, con el que se sentía en deuda eterna y estaba ansioso por ayudarle.

Adaptarse a su nueva vida no le había resultado fácil a su nieto porque muchos de sus nuevos camaradas conservaban aversión hacia él. Pero con la ayuda de Rey y de Leia pronto comenzó a hacer progresos y últimamente colaboraba con algunas misiones, gozando de la entera confianza de la mayor parte del personal Rebelde.

Anakin estaba muy orgulloso de él y se complacía en sentir que la pequeña chispa de Luz que la joven Rey había visto en su interior, ahora brillaba con intensidad. Todo fue gracias a ella y a su fe inquebrantable en Ben. Ellos le recordaban un poco su propia historia, pero con un resultado mejor porque realizaron mejores decisiones a tiempo.

Pero algunas personas en la base aún no lo aceptaban y existían otros que se preocupaban por Rey, tal vez demasiado. Y estaban los bromistas.

Anakin no sabía sus nombres, pero dos de ellos eran muy cercanos a Rey y otro había llegado con Ben desde el _Steadfast_ , meses antes, con una gata bastante consentida.

No eran agresivos ni violentos con Ben, en el fondo comenzaban a hacerse a la idea de que estaban todos del mismo lado. El dueño de la gata parecía conocerlo mejor y pronto se alió con los otros dos para importunar al ex Líder Supremo.

Aunque podía comprenderlos, la inminente victoria y la convivencia hacían que los días fueran un poco aburridos en la Base.

Después de todo esconder las botas de Ben o pintarle la cara mientras dormía no eran cosas que atentaran contra su vida y Anakin no tenía razón por la cual intervenir. Así que decidió reírse con ellos, aunque se portaran como niños. Claro que ninguna de estas chanzas había llegado a oídos de la General que desde su posición no podía perder el tiempo con pillerías, ni a los de Rey que defendería a su díada hasta de los insectos de la selva si ellos le hicieran daño.

Al que no le causaban gracia todas estas fechorías era al propio Ben, por supuesto. Pero sufría en silencio intentando dominar su furia para demostrarle a Rey que era un hombre nuevo, cambiado, mucho más adulto y serio que aquellos a los que ella consideraba casi como hermanos.

Sin embargo, ese día Anakin fue testigo de que la paciencia de Ben tenía un límite. Y ese límite era un simple dibujo.

Su nieto había encontrado a Rey y a una amiga riéndose frente a una hoja de papel en uno de los pasillos de la base. Se acercó con curiosidad porque algo en el rubor de su amada le anticipó que él era el motivo de diversión de las muchachas. Lamentaría inmediatamente comprobarlo cuando logró quitarles la prueba delatora del nefasto crimen.

Alguien había hecho una caricatura de Ben, con un torso gigantesco y desproporcionado y sus característicos pantalones negros y una cabeza de cabellera negra muy pequeña. Y por si esto fuera poco, el globo de diálogo al lado del gracioso personaje no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se trataba de él: _Ben Swolo._

Leia pasaba por ahí y presenció la escena. Anakin observó cómo ella hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no reír, la relación con su hijo no era fácil y era una buena oportunidad para ganarse su favor. Además era una verdadera falta de respeto hacia ella misma, que dedicaba todo su tiempo a intentar salvarles el cuello, mientras algún miembro de la Resistencia aplicaba sus notables habilidades artísticas para propósitos malvados.

Anakin no podía meterse en sus asuntos, sería muy extraño y por alguna razón creía que iba a empeorar todo. Pero él conocía al culpable, lo había visto minutos antes mostrándole el desafortunado dibujo a los otros dos sujetos.

Pero Leia tenía sus sospechas también y sería la encargada de impartir justicia, como siempre. Aunque no hizo mucha falta, en seguida los cómplices delataron al culpable con sólo mirarlo.

El extraño trío se acercaba por el extremo opuesto del pasillo, seguramente felicitándose por el éxito de su última broma. Pero sus sonrisas se congelaron cuando vieron el rostro enrojecido de Ben, la cabeza inclinada y el gesto de decepción de Leia y los brazos cruzados de Rey.

El más alto de ellos se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó con ambas manos el impecable cabello de color fuego. Anakin lo reconoció como el dueño de la gata. Lo notaba incómodo con el nuevo uniforme que le obligaban a usar, pero no perdió la compostura ni por un segundo sino que mantuvo el mentón en alto y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ben.

Pero él no era el responsable.

El segundo sujeto, un poco más bajo que el anterior, se ajustó la chaqueta de cuero y se cruzó de brazos, evitando la mirada de Rey y frunciendo los labios gruesos como si fuera a decir algo pero considerando que era mejor no hacerlo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. El gesto lo hacía parecer culpable, pero Anakin estaba seguro de que no lo era. 

El tercero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en las comisuras de su boca. Para evitar que se notara, ocultó el rostro en el pañuelo oscuro que siempre llevaba y luego levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos como si no entendiera la escena que estaba presenciando. Anakin identificaba al sujeto como parte del cuerpo de pilotos y había escuchado a muchos decir que se le daba bastante bien el arte.

Por lo tanto no había dudas. Él fue la mente criminal.

Cuando Leia se acercó con el dibujo en la mano hacia el hombre de cabello ensortijado, Sus compañeros, uno a cada lado de él, lo miraron al mismo tiempo indicando que no tenían nada que ver con el delito y retrocediendo un paso, lo abandonaron a su suerte corriendo en dirección contraria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Meet me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Conóceme [en Twitter ](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Meet me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)


End file.
